2 félins et 2 girafes
by DarkAngeliDragonne
Summary: Un étrange orage s'abat sur le quartier général du CP9.Luffy et Zoro subissent la colère de Mère Nature,à moins qu'elle leur donne un petit coup de pouce pour avouer les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent envers 2 membres du CP9.Lucci/Luffy et Kaku/Zoro
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **2 félins et 2 girafes

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** Romance,humour

**Couples:** Lucci/Luffy et Kaku/Zoro (peut-être d'autres mais je suis pas sûre)

**Résumé:** Un étrange orage s'abat sur le quartier général du et Zoro subissent la colère de Mère Nature,à moins qu'elle leur donne un petit coup de pouce pour avouer les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent envers 2 membres du CP9,mais d'une façon assez particulière.

**Note de l'auteure:** Bonjour à vous lecteurs et lectrices,ceci est ma première fic donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,des idées ou même des conseilles. Je suis désolée d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes ( je m'améliorerai de ce coter). Sinon,je sais que les couples Lucci/Luffy et Kaku/Zoro ne sont pas très connu mais ils sont originaux,ça change des Zoro/Sanji et Zoro/Luffy. Ma fic ne tient pas compte de certains moment de l'histoire sur l'île. Le Buster Call n'a pas été activer,la tour est coupé en deux(la moitié de la salle de combat,entre Kaku,Zoro,Usopp et Jabura, est à ciel ouvert);Nami et Sanji sont avec Zoro et Usopp. Luffy se bat contre Lucci(à ciel ouvert), et Franky,Robin et Spandam(il va passer à la casserole ne vous en faites pas^^) sont sur le pont et la porte ne s'ouvrira pas. Désoler si je ne suis pas les épisodes avec le Buster Call et tout le reste mais il faut que ce soit comme ça pour le suite de l'histoire. Voilà,je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Un nuage très particulier**

Salle de combat:

Un épais nuage de poussière recouvrait le sol de la pièce,Kaku et Zoro se battaient avec hargne y mettant toute leur force. Depuis combien de temps se battaient-ils?Ils n'en savaient rien mais une chose était sur pour Zoro c'est qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Il était si proche de lui et pourtant si loin,même sous le forme d'une girafe il le trouvait magnifique. Certes,il avait bien rit en le voyant comme ça mais il fallait avouer que voir une girafe au nez carré on en voit pas à tout les coins de rue. Il l'avait aimer au moment même où il l'avait vu sur le Vogue Merry. L'esprit de Zoro commença à lui montrer différentes images de Kaku;Kaku a moitié nu,Kaku sous la douche ou bien Kaku lui avouant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Secouant la tête,il se concentra dans le combat essayant de mettre ses sentiments de coter.

Kaku,quant à lui,était à peu près dans le même état que notre marimo. Au début,il pensait que ce qu'il ressentait n'était que de passage,mais plus les jours passaient plus il était tombé sous le charme du jeune sabreur. Lui,Kaku le deuxième meilleur membre du CP9 était tombé amoureux d'un homme,d'un pirate en plus;ils étaient ennemis et pourtant il espérait que son amour soit réciproque. Il priait Mère Nature de faire en sorte que son souhait se réalise,avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent,et ceux d'une quelconque manière. Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et lui crier « Je t'aime ».

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le diraient,pas avant d'être sûr des sentiments de l'autre;la peur d'être rejeter les rongeant. Ils étaient si concentrer qu'ils ne virent pas l'orage arrivé.

Du coter de Luffy et Lucci:

Le combat était si brutal qu'ils avaient réussis à détruire le plafond de la salle leur donnant ainsi la possibilité de donner des coups encore plus fort les un que les autres grâce à l'augmentation de place. Luffy mettait toute sa tristesse,il avait le sentiment d'avoir été trahi mais il ne savait pas pourquoi,la seul chose dont il était sûr,c'était qu'on pouvait voir sa tristesse et sa douleur dans ses yeux. Alors,il frappait,donnant des coups imprégnés de cette tristesse mais de façon hargneuse et redoutable pour garder son adversaire loin de lui et ainsi l'empêcher de voir ses yeux.

Sous sa forme léopard,les sens de Lucci étaient dix fois plus développer que ceux des humains,il n'eut donc aucun mal à sentir l'odeur émanant de l'homme en caoutchouc,une odeur de peine,de tristesse et de douleur. Sûrement à cause du fait qu'il ne reverra plus jamais son amie,à moins que... Non,il se faisait des films,jamais le garçon n'aurait de sentiment pour lui et pourtant son instinct animal lui disait qu'il était la cause de cette tristesse. Il voulait abandonner,il voulait suivre ses instincts non pas ceux de destructions mais ceux voulant protéger et aimer la personne qui était en face de lui;il voulait le rassurer,lui dire qu'il était là et qu'il n'avait pas souhaiter ce qu'il se passe maintenant. Mais c'est trop tard,Spandam et Nico Robin allaient passer la porte de la Justice d'un instant à l'autre et il était obligé de rester ici à le combattre.

« _Mère Nature si tu m'entends alors fait en sorte que cette boucherie s'arrête. Je ne veux plus me battre contre lui,c'est trop dure. En le frappant,je frappe mon cœur,j'ai beau enfouir mes sentiments mais là s'en ait trop. Je t'en pris,je ne veux pas faire du mal à celui qui m'est chère_ » pensa-t-il du plus profond de son cœur.

Sur le pont:

«Allez petite idiote,tu vas arrêter de te débattre comme une furie,s'écria Spandam.

_Non,lâchez moi,je ne veux pas mourir alors lâchez moi,supplia Robin.

_T'as entendus la demoiselle Spanda,t'as intérêt à la lâcher si tu veux pas être transformer en gruyère,plaisanta Franky en le menaçant de ses balles qui n'attendent qu'à être utiliser.

_C'EST SPANDAM TRIPLE IDIOT,cria la tête de panda,et puis si tu me tires dessus tu tiras sur Nico Robin en même temps.

_Tu paries »,le provoqua Franky.

Les 3 lieux en même temps:

Soudain,le vent se leva balayant tout sur son passage,la mer commença à s'agiter dans tout les sens,le tonnerre gronda si fort qu'il se répercuta dans tout les bâtiments des environs. Tous levèrent la tête vers l'énorme nuage de couleur noir et blanc.

« Nami? Appela Usopp.

_Quoi?

_Tu sais pourquoi ce gros nuage est rouge?,demanda le tireur d'élite.

_Non,c'est la première fois que je vois un nuage comme celui-là. J'en ai vu des nuages blancs ou noirs mais jamais des nuages rouges ».

Au moment où elle finit sa phrase,deux éclairs rouges sortirent du nuage pour frapper de plein fouet Zoro et Luffy qui n'eurent pas la chance d'esquiver.

« ZORO!crièrent Nami,Usopp et Sanji.

_LUFFY! »crièrent Franky et Robin depuis le pont.

Une épaisse fumée rouge empêchait les membres de l'équipage et ceux du CP9 de voir si la personne qui était devant eux/lui (du coter de Lucci) allait bien ou pas. La fumée commença à ce dissiper pour enfin laisser apparaître le contour de leur silhouette respective.

Alors verdict,c'est bien,pas bien,nul...? Je vous retrouve au prochain épisode^^.


	2. Métamorphose,les démons se manifestent

Bonjour/Bonsoir,voilà le second chapitre dans lequel Luffy et Zoro sont dans leurs nouveaux corps. Les moments de tendresse,qui sont dans ce chapitre,ne sont pas fait par Lucci et Kaku mais par leur démon intérieur (je me suis inspiré de Chopper lorsqu'il perd le contrôle de son corps au bout de 3 rumbles balls).

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Marison: Eh bien,je suis ravie que ma fic te plaises et qu'elle continuera à te plaire.**

**gaby-yuki: J'espère que la suite te plaira^^.**

**Randall Flag: Merci beaucoup pour tes conseilles,je ferai en sorte que Lucci et Kaku restent presque pareil que dans l'anime. Les couples ne se formeront pas tout de suite( je te rassure,parce que sinon y a presque pas d'histoire et c'est pas drôle),certes Lucci et Kaku sont amoureux mais ils ne feront pas le premier pas (qui arrivera plus tard) mais par Luffy (qui n'est pas encore amoureux de Lucci) et Zoro (qui lui est amoureux mais ne le dit pas à cause de sa fierté). Je penses faire de courtes petites aventures dans Water Seven (après les moments sur Enies Lobby) pour que leurs relations se développent dans de bon thermes (il y aura sûrement des bagarres entre eux).**

Bah voilà,je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et une très bonne journée.

**Métamorphose,les démons se manifestent**

Après que la foudre ait frappé les 2 pirates,la pluie commença à tomber. C'était une pluie rouge,pas rouge sang,mais ce rapprochant plus d'un rose légèrement foncé. Elle éclabousse la pelouse de la tour,certain bout de la pelouse devenait rose. Les dédales du pont furent recouvertes d'arabesques rose pâle mais si on les regardait plus attentivement on pourrait y voir une étrange écriture,une très ancienne langue:

_« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Ouvres ton cœur,laisse le s'exprimer librement. N'aies pas honte de toi,ne te fais pas plus de mal. Ton cœur saigne,il souffre alors arrêtes. Arrêtes cette guerre et montres lui qu'il est le seul qui compte pour toi. Entre la haine et l'amour,il n'y a qu'un pas et ce sera à toi de le faire »._

**Sur le pont:**

« Viens Robin,faut aller voir si le chapeau de paille va bien,lui dit Franky.

_Oui,mais...

_Y a pas de « mais » tu viens,sauf si tu veux rester avec Spanda.

_Allons voir Luffy »finit-elle par répondre.

Ils se mirent à courir vers le bâtiment dans lequel Luffy se bat contre Lucci. Spandam mit plus de temps pour se remettre du choc,la foudre l'avait surpris d'un seul coup,on pourrait même dire qu'il avait cru voir sa dernière heure arrivée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Nico Robin et Cutty Flam se dirigés vers le bâtiment que son cerveau se reconnecta à la réalité et se mit à courir derrière eux en hurlant:

« REVIENS NICO ROBIN,NE CROIS SUTOUT PAS QUE TU VAS T'EN SORTIR COMME CA AUSSI FACILEMENT ».

**Au même moment dans le bâtiment:**

Le nuage de poussière était encore trop épais pour que Lucci puisse voir comment allait Luffy. Il se mit à avancer avec prudence vers là où l'odeur du pirate était plus forte. Il vit enfin la silhouette corps de son adversaire allongé au sol;soudain elle se mit à changer de forme,devenant légèrement plus grande et plus longue. Son odeur changea également,elle était maintenant sauvage,envoûtante mais gardant le parfum de la forêt. Le jeune pirate émit un gémissement d'inconfort et de douleur,qui provoqua un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'homme-léopard réveillant ainsi quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Son coté animal essayait de prendre le dessus sur lui pour se rapprocher de l'être à quelques pas devant lui,il tenta de calmer son démon mais plus Luffy gémissait et plus il avait de mal à le retenir. Lorsqu'un gémissement plus fort que les précédents lui parvint aux oreilles,il perdit toute raison,son démon prenant entièrement le contrôle de son corps. Tout en avançant vers Luffy,le démon léopard pris sa forme animal (jusque là,il était encore sous forme mi-humain mi-animale). Lorsqu'il fût juste à coter de Luffy,il pût voir non pas un corps humain mais celui d'une magnifique panthère noire. Il pouvait enfin s'approcher de lui sans qu'il ne le frappe.

Mais pour Luffy,c'est une autre affaire. Il avait très mal,c'était comme si il avait reçu des milliers de coups sur la totalité de son corps et la présence de son adversaire n'arrangeait rien. Il savait qu'il allait profiter de sa faiblesse pour le tuer mais Luffy ne sentit aucun coups mortels. Ses gémissements de douleurs ne voulaient pas s'arrêter,il avait vraiment trop mal. L'odeur du léopard devînt plus forte montrant ainsi qu'il avançait vers lui. Fermant les yeux pour faire semblant d'être mort,il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'un faible grognement lui parvint. Lucci était là juste devant lui mais aucune trace de haine ou de rage était présent dans son regard,son regard était de nouveau neutre. Luffy n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien. Bizarrement,il sentait qu'il ne risquait rien face à Lucci,ce qu'il lui fit un peu peur;ils étaient après tout ennemis.

Voyant que l'autre félin ne faisait aucun mouvement pour s'enfuir,le léopard approcha sa tête plus près de celle de Luffy pour lui faire 2 petites lichettes sur le haut du crâne puis frotté sa tête contre celle de la panthère;ce qui eu pour effet de les faire ronronné de contentement et de bonheur. Cela étonna grandement le pirate au chapeau de paille et déstabilisa beaucoup Lucci qui n'était en aucun cas habitué à ce genre de geste. Il est avant tout un assassin et en général,un assassin n'est en aucun tendre,NE RONRONNE PAS,n'est pas du genre à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un et encore moins que son démon intérieur pète un boulon pour un simple gémissement de douleur. Son démon s'est amouraché du garçon à Water Seven, « quand? »ça il en avait aucune idée. Son entourage avait remarqué qu'il était devenu plus froid et renfermer,les sentiments de son démon avaient déteints sur lui;il était devenu plus froid et encore plus neutre pour éviter de laisser apparaître ce qu'il éprouvait malgré lui. Maintenant il comprenait ce qu'avait voulu dire une tierce personne qu'il avait rencontré: _« L'amour frappe lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins et quand on s'en rend compte,il est déjà trop tard. Souviens t'en Rob Lucci »_. Ouais,il était tombé amoureux du mugiwara sans s'en rendre compte,qu'elle honte et qu'elle faiblesse. Ils furent interrompu par l'arriver de Robin,Franky et Spandam qui hurlait des « Reviens Nico Robin ». Le démon léopard fût si surpris qu'il laissa son humain reprendre le dessus,ce dernier avait vu toute la scène et en était tomber des nus. Il s'éloigna en un éclair,en reprenant forme humaine,en entendant les 3 autres venir dans leur direction. Le premier qu'il vit arriver fût Franky.

« EH! TOI,T'AS PAS INTERÊT A TOUCHER LUFFY SINON J'TE FAIS LA PEAU,cria le cyborg.

_Attend Franky,Robin observa les environs à la recherche de son capitaine. Où est Luffy? Je ne le vois pas nul part.

_Hein! Tu es sûre Robin.

_Mais oui,j'en suis sûre.

_Eh,le type au pigeon,il est où Luffy? J'espère pour toi qu'il va bien.

_Ne t'en fais pas Cutty Flam,il va très bien,enfin si on peut vraiment dire qu'il va bien,lui répondit Lucci.

_QUOI? Lucci ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas encore envoyer ce maudit chapeau de paille six pieds sous terre,s'exclama Spandam pas vraiment content.

_Il est où? S'il-te-plait où est Luffy? »demanda Robin.

Lucci la regarda un instant dans les yeux,il y vit de la peur et de la tristesse pour avoir peut-être perdu son capitaine;il finit par lui répondre:

« Il est là »(en désignant la panthère de la tête).

Elle s'approcha rapidement de l'animal et lui dit quelques mots,cela suffit pour faire relever la tête du gros chat qui se mit à lui léché une partie du visage avec joie. Franky s'approcha également et fût stupéfait de voir la « bête sauvage » être si amical mais en remarquant le chapeau de paille entre les pattes du félin,il n'eut plus aucun doute sur le faite que cet panthère était en réalité Luffy.

« _Si le chapeau de paille est bien cette bestiole alors il faut l'éliminer au plus vite »_,pensa Spandam. Il déclara à l'intention de Lucci:

« Lucci,il faut en profiter. Tue ce maudit gamin ainsi que Cutty Flam et capture Nico Robin.

_Non.

_Vous allez voir,Lucci va tous vous...QUOI! COMMENT CA « NON »? Tu vas aller tuer ce gamin maintenant et C'EST UN ORDRE!

_Non.

_MAIS POURQUOI? QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS LUCCI? OSERAIS-TU ME DESOBEIR?

_Je ne désobéis pas,à vrai dire,je donne ma démission,répondit le plus calmement Lucci sous le regard étonné de la panthère.

_QUOI! JE NE TROUVE PAS CETTE BLAGUE DROLE LUCCI,TU AS INTERET DE TUER MONKEY D. LUFFY. SINON...,menaça le chef du CP9.

_Sinon quoi?,menaça à son tour l'assassin en jetant un regard noir à son ex-supérieur montrant ainsi que sa patience allait bientôt atteindre ces limites.

_Tu as soif de sang Lucci,si tu quittes le CP9 tu n'auras plus de sang à volonté.

_Que je sois membre du CP9 ou pas,y aura toujours des personnes qui méritent de mourir et je ferais en sorte de les envoyer en enfer moi-même. Même si au résultat,je me mets le gouvernement mondiale sur le dos.

_Q-Q-Que...

_Et puis j'en ai marre de vos caprices Monsieur,cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas connu ce qu'est la véritable liberté. Mais,il y a quelque chose qui entrave mes projets de liberté.

_Et c'est quoi?demanda Spandam très effrayé par le regard de son subordonné,un regard animal...non,le regard d'un démon et d'un humain rêvant de brisé ses chaînes et vivre sa vie.

_C'est vous,Monsieur. Je ne serais libre qu'une fois que vous serez mort »annonça-t-il.

Les 3 autres étaient plus qu'étonnés,si on leur avait dit que Rob Lucci refuserait de les tuer,ils en auraient bien ris. Mais le faite était là et l'homme-léopard n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de les tuer et n'était pas prêt à obéir à son patron. La même question trottait dans leur tête « Pourquoi? ».

**Pendant ce temps,dans la tour Judiciaire:**

Le nuage de poussière laissait voir le corps de Zoro toujours debout. On aurait pu dire qu'il n'avait reçus aucun éclair. Soudain,sous les yeux horrifiés de ses nakamas,il se mit à grandir;ses bras et ses jambes devinrent plus longs pour devenir des pattes longues et robustes mais tout de même fines. Son corps devint plus volumineux,une longue queue battait l'air derrière lui,son cou s'allongea en devenant plus musclé puis sa tête devint celle d'un animal avec des cornes rondes au bout.

Lorsque le nuage se dissipa entièrement,les autres occupants de la pièce furent « sur le cul » (désolé pour l'expression) de voir,à la place de Zoro,une girafe verte avec des tâches noires,son crin tout aussi vert que sa peau. Mais ce qu'il les choqua le plus furent les 3 boucles d'oreilles,ses sourcils froncés,ses yeux verts foncés,le bandana noir accroché à l'une des cornes et les 3 sabres attachés à la ceinture verte autour du corps de l'animal. De toute évidence,cette étrange girafe était bien Zoro. Sanji fût le premier à retrouver ses esprits,il ne pût retenir son fou rire:

« AHAHAH!Alors là,t'as fais fort marimo. AHAHAH!

_Mon brave Zoro,tu es dans...une situation...très particulière...mmmh...AHAHAH!Faudrait que tu vois la tête que tu as Zoro,c'est trop drôle,prononça le tireur d'élite à moitié écrouler de rire.

_TON NOUVEAU SURNOM SERA « PALMIER » AHAHAH!

_VA TE FAIRE VOIR SOURCIL EN VRILLE,hurla la girafe verte,sa queue battant furieusement l'air.

_AHAHAH!Eh Kaku,je crois qu'il y a encore une nouvelle espèce de girafe avec toi,déclara Jabura. AHAHAH,UNE GIRAFE CARREE ET MAINTENANT UNE GIRAFE VERTE,ON AURA TOUT VU,AHAHAH!

_Pauvre Zoro »,murmura Nami tenant Chopper qui était dans les vapes depuis qu'il était redevenu normal.

Tandis que Jabura et Usopp mourraient de rire dans un coin,Nami essayait de comprendre pourquoi l'escrimeur avait cette apparence et que Zoro se battait contre Sanji;Kaku,lui,était comme déconnecté de la réalité,il suivait du regard l'autre girafe qui attaquait le cuistot à coup de cornes et de morsures (attention girafe carnivore en vue^^). S'il se mettait sous sa forme animal il était presque sûr qu'il dépasserait l'autre d'au moins 1 mètre. Son démon voulait sortir,il le sentait,plus il regardait Zoro plus son démon prenait le contrôle. Il perdit le contrôle de son démon,qui en profita pour prendre sa place,lorsqu'il aperçut l'autre sabreur s'effondrer au sol. Le cuistot lui ayant mit un coup de jambe sur la tête,il avait cru que son adversaire allait résister mais ce ne fût pas le cas;il voulut s'approcher mais il fût arrêter par le démon girafe qui s'interposa entre eux prêt à frapper s'il le fallait. Le démon était enragé contre l'humain qui s'en était pris à sa femelle. Sa femelle? Kaku qui entendait les pensées de son démon n'arrivait pas à y croire;son démon prenait Zoro pour une femelle. Certes,bien que le corps de l'autre girafe soit musclé,il restait fin et légèrement plus petit que le sien,c'était sûrement pour ça que son démon voyait Zoro comme une femelle.

Entre temps,le démon s'était placé au-dessus du bretteur et frottait leur tête l'une contre l'autre en jetant un regard haineux au blond. Il voulait le tuer,le broyer,le couper en morceaux puis éparpiller ses entrailles aux quatre coins du monde et recouvrir les murs de son sang (pas très gentil le démon de Kaku). Il voulait protéger,il tuerait pour protéger.

Zoro,quand à lui,était statufié,il ne pouvait plus bouger son corps ne lui obéissait plus et puis,il n'avait pas vraiment envie de bouger au risque de mettre plus en colère celui qui était au-dessus de lui. Il profita néanmoins de ce petit temps de « tendresse » qui serait le seul selon lui.

« Eh,Kaku qu'est-ce que tu fais?T'as perdu la tête ou quoi?cria Jabura en attrapant la girafe par une corne. Ressaisis toi mon vieux! »

Malheureusement pour lui,le démon lui mordit le museau et l'envoya voler à quelques mètres d'un coup de corne dans le ventre. Il allait charger sur l'homme-loup lorsqu'un sifflement strident suivis d'une explosion ramena Kaku à la réalité.

« Q-Q-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?demanda Sniper King paniqué.

_On dirait que la marine arrive,lui dit Sanji.

_LA MARINE!

_Sûrement et vu le nombre de coup de canon qu'on entend,c'est sans doute le Buster Call.

_Il va falloir qu'on finisse vite Kaku,dit le loup.

_Vas-y tout seul.

_Oh aller,j'te laisse la fille et la bestiole.

_Je ne veux plus combattre,lui répondit Kaku sa voix semblait être combiner à une autre.

_Ah,dans ce cas je vais d'abord m'occuper de Roronoa.

_Si tu t'en prends à lui,je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer,le menaça-t-il sa voix était grave et agressive alors qu'il prenait sa forme homme-animal.

_Est-ce que je dois prendre ça comme une trahison de ta part,demanda Jabura très sérieux.

_Tout juste ».

Un combat sans merci se manifesta entre les 2 ex-collègues,Sanji décida d'aider l'ex-membre du CP9,avec une certaine méfiance,tandis que les 2 autres s'occupaient de Zoro et Chopper alors que le Buster Call continuait à frapper l'île.

**Quelques minutes plus tôt près du pont:**

Alors que Spandam courrait après Franky et Robin,il laissa tomber l'escargophone qui atterrit sur le bouton déclenchant ainsi le Buster Call (vraiment pas douer Spandam -_-'). Celui-ci arriva très rapidement,les quelques soldats encore dans la tour Judiciaire avait ouvert la porte croyant que leur chef était sur le point d'arriver au bout de pont;malheureusement pour eux,ils ne s'attendaient pas à ouvrir la porte pour laisser passer le Buster Call qui commença à bombarder l'île.

_Eh voilà le deuxième chapitre,j'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans le prochain chapitre,il y aura de la baston au menu^^. Oh je voulais savoir si vous voulez que Spandam se face ratatiner par Lucci?par Luffy?par Franky?par Robin(comme dans l'anime)?ou par un groupe de 2?de 3?ou de 4^^? Je vous laisse choisir,à plus tard._


	3. Bataille à Enies Lobby

Bonjour tous le monde,voici la suite avec de la baston en vu. D'un coter,il y a le combat Luffy/Lucci vs Spandam et de l'autre Kaku/Sanji vs Jabura,puis en fin de chapitre tout l'équipage de Luffy/Lucci/Kaku vs la marine. Bonne lecture.

**Bataille à Enies Lobby**

**Du coter de Luffy et Lucci:**

Robin n'arrivait pas à y croire,Rob Lucci les laissait en vie alors qu'i peine quelques minutes il voulait le contraire. Pourquoi ce changement soudain? Pourquoi désobéir à son ex-supérieur? S'ils s'en sortent tous vivant,elle lui demanderait. Un mouvement prêt d'elle attira son attention. Luffy tentait de se mettre debout mais n'étant pas habituer à son nouveau corps ses premières tentatives furent des échecs. Il voulait se battre lui aussi mais il voulait surtout refaire le portrait de Spandam, il s'en était pris à Robin et ça Luffy ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Au bout d'une énième tentative pour être debout,il réussie à tenir en équilibre sur ses 4 pattes. Il attrapa son chapeau avec sa gueule puis le posa sur la tête de Robin,cette dernière fut surprise et l'interrogea du regard ce qui lui valut un sourire et une sorte de câlin de la part de la panthère.

Luffy avança doucement en direction de Spandam puis se mit à trottiner et enfin à courir à vive allure. Spandam ne s'attendant pas à être attaquer par le chapeau de paille cria de peur et de douleur lorsque Luffy planta ses crocs dans son épaule gauche. Il réussit à le faire lâcher prise en dégainant Frankfood et lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac,envoyant ainsi Luffy à 2 mètres. Cela ne découragea pas Luffy qui se jeta à nouveau sur le chef du CP9 mais fut stoppé par Frankfood sous sa forme animal. L'éléphant chargea sur la panthère qui s'arrêta dans son élan à cause d'un vertige. Au moment où l'éléphant allait écraser son adversaire,il fut plaqué au sol,avec des crocs et des griffes plantés profondément dans ses chairs,par un léopard extrêmement en colère.

Spandam profita de la diversion de Frankfood pour s'enfuir en direction de la porte de la Justice. Remarquant sa petite magouille,Luffy courra à sa suite son instinct lui dictant de ne pas laisser s'échapper la proie. Lorsque Lucci s'aperçut que l'autre félin était assez éloigné,il relâcha l'éléphant et pris sa forme mi-humaine mi-animal. Frankfood,une fois debout,chargea sur l'homme-léopard dans l'intention de le tuer et de tuer ensuite celui qui poursuit son maître. Malheureusement pour lui,Lucci lui fit passer un sale quart d'heure il lui fit subir toutes les souffrances qu'il a subit durant toutes ces années,tout ces coups de fouets qu'il avait reçus quand il était encore un enfant là il les rendait à la puissance 10;tout les coups de pieds,coups de poings et les insultes il les rendait également. Le sol de la salle se teinta vite de rouge,le sang de l'éléphant se répandent sur le sol,Frankfood se vidait de son sang. Lucci mit fin à ces souffrances en un coup de poing dévastateur contenant toute sa haine,sa tristesse et sa rancœur envers la marine. Il y eût des bruits d'os se brisant sous le choque trop important suivis d'un dernier crie,le dernier crie de Frankfood annonçant ainsi sa mort.

Il se sentait bien maintenant,plus léger,comme si on lui avait retirer un poids. Il se mit en route pour rejoindre Luffy et l'aider s'il en avait besoin.

Luffy,lui,réussit à coincer la tronche de panda dans les escaliers l'empêchant ainsi d'atteindre la porte derrière lui (la porte est derrière Luffy). Au moment où Spandam se retourna pour échapper à la panthère,cette dernière se jeta sur lui le plaquant ainsi sur les marches;et commença à planter ses griffes partout sur le corps de sa proie,arrachant une partie des vêtements, et le mordit à plusieurs reprises sur les épaules,les bras,les cotes... Au bout de 10 minutes de cette torture,le chapeau de paille décida que son idiot d'adversaire avait compris la leçon. Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers menant à la grande salle;à peine quelques secondes plus tard,il aperçut Lucci en sueur et légèrement recouvert de sang. Ce dernier avisa son ancien supérieur et dit:

« Beau travail chapeau de paille »se qui lui valut un sourire de la part de Luffy et un remuant de queue montrant ainsi la joie qu'avait apporté ces quelques mots à son compagnon. « Allez viens,il faut dégager la voie pour atteindre le navire qui se situe près de la porte. On pourra l'utiliser pour s'enfuir. Ne t'en fais pas pour tes camarades ils vont sûrement arriver dans peu de temps ».

**Dans la tour:**

« Eh mec,je me joins à toi pour lui éclater la tronche,s'écria Sanji.

_Hein?Laisse moi régler cette histoire.

_Non,on sera plus fort à deux et se sera vite finis.

_J'en veux pas de ton aide. Un assassin fait son boulot tout seul.

_Mais je m'en fiche que tu sois un assassin.

_Ah!s'étonna Kaku.

_Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser et puis comme tu n'es plus du CP9,on a pas à ce battre alors autant s'entre aider.

_...

_Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

_D'accord,faisons lui sa fête »accepta l'homme-girafe.

C'est en parfaite accord qu'ils s'élancèrent vers Jabura. Bien que Jabura soit en nombre inférieur il était rusé. Il fit plusieurs fois tourner en bourrique ses 2 adversaires. Mais Sanji arrêta les petits tours du loup à grand coup de pied dans le torse suivis du Nez Gun de Kaku. Ce petit jeu continua durant 5 minutes jusqu'à ce que Jabura envoie Sanji dans un mur l'énervant ainsi au plus haut point. Il lança également une rafale de pied ouragan en direction de Zoro,profitant de la faiblesse de celui-ci pour le tuer, mais il n'avait pas prévu que son ex-coéquipier intercepte ses attaques en utilisant son Metallium juste devant le vert.

Jabura déglutie en voyant de nouveau le regard haineux et meurtrier de l'homme-girafe,celui-ci lui envoya son Nez Gun en pleine tête (HEAD SHOOT,bravo Kaku tu gagnes 50 points^^). Le loup fut projeté au-dessus du vide. Alors que c'est 2 là s'étaient battus,Sanji en avaient profité pour mettre en place sa nouvelle technique de combat,désormais sa jambe était en feu,le feu des enfers.

Sanji et Kaku s'élancèrent au-dessus du corps du loup et crièrent en même temps:

« Pied Ouragan!

_Diable Jambe! »

L'homme-loup traversa toute la hauteur de la tour et s'écrasa dans le sol (un peu comme une merde de pigeon^^),la tête rouge vif plus une entaille profonde dans le torse. Kaku récupéra Sanji et les fis atterrir près des amis du cuistot.

« Si Dieu a inventé les ingrédients alors c'est le Diable qui a inventé les épices,déclara le cuistot.

_Très belle expression,affirma la girafe jaune.

_Merci.

_Nous devons aller aider les autres,leur dit Nami.

_Oui,mais on doit aller où?demanda Sniper King.

_Laissez moi vous aidez pour ça,répondit Kaku.

_Tu sais où ils sont?

_Oui.

_Kaku,tu peux me rappeler qui ne voulait pas d'aide tout à l'heure,ironisa Sanji,et qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'on veut de ton aide?

_Eh bien...tu as raison il vaut mieux s'entre aider. S'il-vous-plait laisser moi vous aidez.

_D'accord,accepta Nami,mais tu aides aussi pour porter Zoro jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve.

_Cet andouille de Marimo n'est toujours pas remis.

_Je te ferais signaler Sanji que maintenant Zoro est plus « fragile ». Il est une « vrai » girafe,son cas est différent de celui de Kaku.

_Allez,on y va! »cria Sniper King.

Ils mirent de nombreuses minutes avant d'arriver dans une grande salle,en ruine,dans laquelle se trouvait le corps inerte de Frankfood,Franky et Robin qu'ils libérèrent de ses chaînes. Ils se racontèrent mutuellement ce qu'il c'était passé de leur coté en se dirigeant vers le pont.

**Arriver sur le pont:**

Le groupe aperçut une panthère et un léopard se battant contre les soldats de la marine,ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait de Luffy et Lucci et les rejoignirent très rapidement dans le combat. La sueur et le sang empestaient l'air,les soldats tombaient les un après les autres. Franky et Usopp les faisaient danser en tirant sous leur pieds tandis que Zoro (ayant retrouvé ses forces) les envoyait dire bonjour aux poissons d'un coup de cou (un balayage version girafe). Nami et Robin protégeaient Chopper,Kokoro,Chimney et Gonbe (ils ont trouvé les 3 derniers en route) près de la partie du pont qui fut détruit par la marine. Kaku et Sanji s'occupaient des adversaires possédant des épées;tandis que Luffy et Lucci combattaient les autres avec une parfaite synchronisation dans leur mouvement. Les soldats de la marine devenaient de plus en plus nombreux,les mugiwaras et les 2 ex-membres du CP9 ne pourraient pas tenir longtemps.

Soudain,Usopp entendit une voix leur disant de sauter dans l'eau,elle leur disait qu'elle était venu les chercher;il informa ses camarades,qu'il fallait sauter à l'eau maintenant,les larmes aux yeux. Au même moment,le marine détruisait petit à petit le pont,un nuage de fumé les empêcha de voir les mugiwaras sautés à l'eau avec leur 2 autres camarades. Croyant que l'équipage du chapeau de paille était mort,ils furent surpris de voir un bateau avec une tête de bouc s'envoler dans les airs et leur échapper de vu.

**Sur le Vogue Merry:**

« OUAIS,ON EST SAUVE!s'écria Chopper ayant repris ses esprits.

_Ouf!On a eu chaud ce coup-ci.

_C'était ultra-fun,affirma Franky en faisant sa petite danse.

_Si je n'était pas une girafe,j'aurai été 3 fois plus meilleur.

_Mais oui,on te croit tronche de palmier.

_Tu me cherches sourcil en vrille.

_STOP,on ne se bat pas vous 2 »les gronda Nami.

Pendant que Zoro et Sanji se chamaillaient comme d'habitude;Kaku et Lucci discutaient dans leur coin se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Ils furent surpris lorsqu'une boule de poil noir,avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête,leur sauta dessus,enfin...elle sauta surtout sur Lucci le plaquant au sol. Ce dernier fut assaillis de léchouilles de la part de Luffy,très heureux à la vue des battements frénétiques de sa queue. Lucci réussit à repousser légèrement pour se mettre en position assis. Avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis,Luffy posa son chapeau sur la tête de l'homme-léopard et frotta sa tête contre la sienne,montrant ainsi qu'il avait totalement confiance en Lucci. Ce dernier était très surpris du comportement de garçons mais il était également heureux que Luffy lui fasse confiance.

_Voilà,on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je passe sous silence le moment où les mugiwaras brûlent le Vogue Merry,Luffy et ses camarades seront donc sur le bateau d'Iceburg et ses hommes,au début du prochain épisode._


	4. Retour à Water Seven

_Coucou,voilà le 4ème chapitre (qui arrive plus tôt que prévus^^) plus tranquille que les précédents^^et mignon (selon moi). Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews,cela me fais énormément plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez ma fic et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour les prochains chapitres. Allez,place à l'histoire. Bonne lecture et bonne journée._

_Ps:Comme je l'ai dis dans le 3ème chapitre,je mets sous silence le moment où Luffy et ses amis brûlent le Merry. Ils sont donc sur le bateau de Galley-La Compagnie._

OoOoOoO

**Retour à Water Seven**

Le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel,la mer redevenu calme laissait passer le bateau de Galley-La Compagnie,parfois certains poissons l'accompagnaient durant son voyage. Pas un seul nuage n'obstruait le ciel;il faisait chaud,très chaud. Les membres de Galley-La résistaient à cette chaleur étouffante mais ce n'était pas le cas pour 3 animaux. Le pauvre Chopper était tombé dans les pommes,Luffy essayait de trouver un endroit où il ferait beaucoup plus frais alors que Zoro était obligé de porter une grande couverture froide sur lui pour ne pas tomber lui aussi dans les pommes.

Sanji préparait de grande quantité de boissons fraîches pour tout l'équipage mais les stockes du bateau étaient presque vide;il fallait absolument qu'ils arrivent à Water Seven avant qu'ils ne fondent tous comme du beurre. Sanji apporta,avec l'aide de Kaku,une grande bassine d'eau froide vers l'arrière du bateau où se reposait la pauvre girafe.

« Hey Zoro,on t'apporte de quoi faire tomber ta température.

_...

_Zoro?l'appela Sanji.

_Mmm...quoi?Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?demanda celui-ci d'une faible voix.

_On t'a apporté de l'eau,lui dit Kaku.

_Merci.

_Je vais rester avec lui,tu peux y aller Sanji.

_Ok ».

Zoro buvait par petites gorgées mais cela n'était pas suffisant,selon lui,pour le rafraîchir;il eut l'idée (applaudissement pour Zoro^^) de mettre sa tête dans l'eau ne laissant que ses cornes et son museau au-dessus de la surface. Il commençait à somnoler lorsqu'il sentit une main sur l'une de ses cornes;la main était froide,humide et douce. Il releva légèrement la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette main,il fut un peu surpris en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Kaku. Ce dernier avait laisser tomber son costume noir pour un t-shirt blanc,un short blanc avec des arabesques oranges et des scandales. Une légère pellicule de sueur le recouvrait montrant ainsi qu'il avait chaud malgrès ses vêtements d'été.

Zoro eut une deuxième et brillante idée (ré-applaudissement^^),il prit un peu d'eau dans sa bouche puis aspergea Kaku qui n'avait rien demandé. Une bataille d'eau s'engagea;leur petit jeu dura environ 10 minutes jusqu'à ce que Zoro renverse son camarade de jeu dans la bassine puis le bloque en posant sa tête sur le corps de son adversaire. Ce dernier caressa doucement la tête de la girafe tout en reprenant son souffle. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie de bouger,ils se sentaient bien comme ça l'un contre l'autre et en paix. La girafe verte frotta son museau contre la joue de son partenaire puis reposa sa tête sur le torse de celui-ci et finit par s'endormir. Kaku replaça la couverte fraîche sur la tête de Zoro pour le protégé du soleil puis l'entoura de ses bras pour le sentir plus proche de lui et le garder dans un cocon de douceur. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour bercer par la respiration régulière de la girafe.

Non loin de là,Chimney et Gonbe empêchaient Luffy de se reposer en faisant beaucoup de bruit et en lui sautant dessus et autour de lui. La panthère n'avait même pas la force de riposter tellement la chaleur était insupportable même si elle était dans la salle de repos,la salle la plus fraîche sur le navire.

« Eh monsieur le pirate,il faut vous lever il fait trop beau dehors,s'écria la petite fille.

_Mia Mia.

_Allez monsieur le pirate,debout!

_Mia.

_...

_Debout!Debout!Debout!

_Laisse le se reposer petite,s'exclama une personne qui venait de rentrer portant de nombreuses serviettes mouillées.

_D'accord monsieur chat.

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça,s'offusqua Lucci. Allez,va jouer dehors.

_Oui,tu viens Gonbe »obtempéra la petite en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Lucci s'avança vers Luffy et lui déposa les serviettes sur son corps puis les frotta contre la fourrure pour tenter de rafraîchir la pauvre panthère. Il fut étonné d'entendre le grand félin ronronné prouvant ainsi qu'il appréciait grandement le traitement,il s'appliqua donc deux fois plus dans sa tache pour faire plaisir au félin. Ce dernier se fichait bien de ressembler,en cet instant, à un moteur à ronron,car seul comptait à ce moment les mains habilles qui frottait les serviettes sur son corps. Lorsque Lucci frotta une certaine zone sur le dos de Luffy,les ronronnements de ce dernier devinrent plus fort. Une fois qu'il ait assez frotter le corps de l'animal,il se fit en face de celui-ci pour frotter sa tête. Luffy pût voir que son camarade était habillé d'un t-shirt noir et d'un pantalon court également noir,il avait également laisser ses cheveux libres.

Le moteur à ronrons reprit de plus belle lorsque les mains de Lucci frottèrent avec douceur les oreilles du félin,celui-ci se vengea en mâchouillent le menton de son « bourreau » ainsi que sa mâchoire. Cela durant pendant une certaine durée avant que Luffy ne demande,par instinct,un câlin de la part de Lucci. Réticent au début,il finit par céder en voyant les yeux de chat battu que lui envoyait Luffy. D'abord assis,il se retrouva vite allonger sur le sol avec un gros chat avachit sur lui. Le gros félin frottait vigoureusement sa tête contre le torse et le cou de l'homme-léopard,ce dernier recommença à frotter le dos de l'animal provoquant ainsi le retour en masse des ronronnements. Épuiser par la chaleur,ils s'endormirent,les bras de Lucci autour du corps de Luffy et la tête de celui-ci dans le cou de son camarade.

Les 2 couples furent réveillés par leurs camarades qui leur annoncèrent qu'ils étaient de retour à Water Seven. La chaleur avait nettement baisser,les 3 animaux de l'équipage pouvaient donc se promener sans les couvertures froides.

Iceburg les conduisit vers un bâtiment spécialement réserver pour l'équipage du chapeau de paille;il fut également décider qu'il y aurait une fête le soir même pour fêter leur victoire sur le marine.

La journée se passa calmement,Lucci et Kaku durent s'expliquer devant leur ex-camarade de Galley-La et présenter leurs excuses avec un peu de mal. Après cet entretient,les 2 ex-membres du CP9 retournèrent au bâtiment dans lequel était les mugiwaras,ces derniers étaient les seuls à leur avoir pardonner pour leur mauvais comportement;et d'après ce que leur avait dis Robin sur le bateau,Luffy passait son chapeau à une personne pour lui montrer qu'il avait totalement confiance en cette personne et qu'elle était son ami.

Lorsque vint le moment de la fête,tous le monde cria de joie;Franky se déchaînait sur l'une des tables accompagner de Usopp et Chopper,Sanji s'occupait du barbecue tandis que Robin préparait les boissons,Nami s'était mis en maillot de bain pour l'occasion faisant ainsi tomber dans les pommes les hommes de Galley-La et se faisait disputer par Paulie aussi rouge qu'une fraise. Bien que Luffy soit une panthère il n'avait pas perdu l'appétit,dès qu'il finissait une assiette de viande il en reprenait déjà une autre. Zoro,lui, devait se contenter d'une immense salade de fruits. Lucci et Kaku restaient légèrement en retrait.

La nuit fut longue,ils se couchèrent tous très tard profitant au maximum du moment présent et se souciant peu de ce qu'ils leur arriveraient le lendemain.

OoOoOoO

_Chapitre court je l'avoue. J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgrès qu'il soit assez court. Je vous retrouve dans quelques jours,bye._


	5. Une journée pas si reposante

_Coucou tous le monde,dans le chapitre précédant j'ai mis le moment où Robin parle avec Aokiji sous silence alors ne vous inquiétez pas c'est normal. Maintenant,place à l'histoire^^. Bonne lecture._

OoOoOoO

**Une journée pas si reposante**

Chopper était épuisé,il avait dû s'occuper des blessures ré-ouvertes de ses nakamas. Faire la fête alors qu'ils sont pas en état pour;mais quel bande d'idiot et dire qu'il avait lui aussi participé à cette fête.

« Je ne suis pas un bon médecin »pensa le petit renne en frappant sa tête contre une table.

Alors qu'il se morfondait sur le faite qu'il s'était un mauvais médecin,il ne sentit pas un certain félin s'approché de lui. Chopper revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit qu'on l'attrapait pour le mener dehors. Le médecin tourna la tête pour voir qui l'avait attrapé,il vit qu'il s'agissait de Luffy,celui-ci le transportait par la peau du coup comme le ferai une maman panthère avec son petit. La panthère l'emmena là où était Zoro,ce que Chopper n'avait pas prévus c'était que Luffy l'avait choisis pour jouer à la balle avec la girafe verte. Ainsi,le petit renne roula par terre durant en temps indéterminée jusqu'à ce que Sanji vienne le libérer de ses tortionnaires,ces derniers se firent passer un savon de la part du cuistot.

Tandis que Luffy partait embêter Nami,Zoro suivit le cuistot et le petit médecin. Lorsque le cuistot et le renne entrèrent dans le bâtiment,la girafe se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il vit qu'elle était ouverte et qu'une bassine remplit de fruits était placé juste devant elle,sur le plan de travail. Ces fruits étaient sûrement destinés pour Nami et Robin,Zoro mangea tout les fruits qu'il y avait rien que pour emmerder son camarade blond mais surtout pour le faire rager et se venger de la perte de leur « balle »;ce qui ne tarda pas au vu du cri de rage qui se fit entendre un peu plus tard faisant sourire le coupable.

Sanji,lui,avait bien compris que le coupable était cette maudite girafe.

« Le palmier veut la guerre alors il l'aura sa guerre »marmonna rageusement Sanji en allant trouver Nami pour préparer un plan.

OoOoOoO

Après que Sanji ait récupéré Chopper,Luffy alla voir ce faisait Nami. Il la vit en train de lire près de la piscine;il alla s'asseoir en face d'elle et attendit qu'elle remarque sa présence. Cette dernière le remarque très rapidement mais l'ignora complètement. Mais plus elle sentait le regard de Luffy sur elle plus ça l'énervait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Luffy?

_...

_Si tu ne veux rien alors va-t-en,je suis occupée.

_...

_Allez,va-t-en Luffy ».

Nami fit la grave erreur de se lever et de poser son livre sur la chaise longue car la panthère attrapa le livre de la navigatrice et le jeta dans la piscine. La navigatrice,ne voulant pas que son livre soit mouillé,sauta à sa suite pour le rattraper mais tombe dans l'eau avant de l'avoir eu. Lorsqu'elle sortit la tête de l'eau,elle aperçut Luffy tout content partir rejoindre Zoro au loin.

« Luffy,tu es un homme mort! »ragea-t-elle.

Elle sortit de l'eau avec son livre désormais trempé. Elle allait se changer lorsque Sanji vint lui demander son aide pour se venger de Zoro. Elle accepta si en échange il l'aidait pour se venger de Luffy ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Ils mirent donc en place leur vengeance en toute discrétion.

Nami alla inonder le coin préféré de Zoro,pendant que celui-ci jouait à cache-cache avec Luffy. Elle fit en sorte que le sol soit bien boueux et glissant pour que lorsque Zoro viendrait ici,tomberait et serait recouvert de boue.

Sanji avait,quant à lui,placé une grosse bassine,qu'il remplit d'eau,près de la piscine. Il apporta ensuite plusieurs serviettes,gants,shampoings et brosses à coter de la bassine.

Les pièges étaient prêts,il ne manquait plus que les 2 animaux.

Les 2 animaux en question se poursuivaient l'un l'autre dans la cour,se souciant peu de ce qu'il les entourait. La course-poursuite dura un certain moment jusqu'à ce que Luffy ne glisse sur la marre de boue,qu'avait fais Nami,le recouvrant entièrement de boue. Zoro,qui n'avait pas prévus la chute de son camarade,glissa lui aussi dans la boue recouvrant tout le bas de son corps ainsi qu'une partie de sa tête. Ils réagirent au quart de tour en comprenant que c'était Nami et Sanji qui leur avaient fais ça. Ils se mirent à la recherche des 2 coupables.

Ils les trouvèrent à coter de la piscine. Avançant d'un pas rageant et prêt à en découdre,ils furent vexé en voyant leurs nakamas se tordant de rire à cause de leur apparence. Les 2 animaux s'élancèrent dans leur direction mais Nami et Sanji se décalèrent laissant tomber Luffy dans la bassine et Zoro dans la piscine.

Nami s'avança vers un Luffy paniqué d'être dans l'eau et commença à le nettoyer sous les gémissement de peur de la panthère.

Sanji s'accrocha au cou de la girafe pour pouvoir laver le long cou recouvert de boue.

« Descend de là cuistot de malheur,lui cria Zoro.

_Tu peux toujours courir le palmier.

_Dégage! »lui hurla Zoro en secouant son cou dans tout les sens pour décrocher le blond.

OoOoOoO

Un peu plus tard,Lucci et Kaku revinrent après une dure journée sur le chantier de Galley-La;les charpentiers avaient finalement accepté que les 2 hommes les aident dans les travaux du chantier. On les avait obligé à transporter de nombreuses et lourdes charges sur plusieurs mètres. Après,on leur avait demandé d'aller chercher une livraison à la gare et qu'elle devait être impérativement sur le chantier en milieu d'après-midi.

Ils furent attirés par des bruits provenant de la piscine. En voyant Luffy trempé jusqu'au os en train de feuler sur la navigatrice et un Zoro hors de lui frappant rageusement le sol comme un taureau tout en fusillant du regard le cuisinier,ils comprirent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les 4 personnes en face d'eux.

Lorsque Luffy vit Lucci,il sauta dans les bras de ce dernier,le renversant au passage,en pleure. Étant encore mouillé,il trempa les vêtements de Lucci qui ne fit aucune remarque;au contraire,il sera plus fort dans ses bras la panthère voulant par ce geste la réconforter par sa présence et la chaleur de son corps. Il se releva pour aller chercher une serviette et une brosse puis se mit à sécher et brosser Luffy.

Kaku tenta de calmer la fureur de Zoro en lui parlant mais cela ne marcha pas. Il essaya de l'amadouer en lui disant qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait mais toujours aucun résulta. Kaku réfléchit un peu puis lui dit:

« Si tu ne te calmes pas très vite Zoro,je te garantis que tu n'auras plus de câlin ».

Cette simple phrase eut le don de calmer la girafe,cette dernière abaissa sa tête vers celle de Kaku pour les frottées l'une contre l'autre. Kaku sécha Zoro puis le brossa. Une fois sec et bien brosser,Zoro frotta à nouveau leurs têtes.

Sanji voyant le spectacle ne pût s'empêcher de dire:

« Tu es en manque de câlin Marimo.

_Grrr!

_Je savais pas que les girafes grognaient comme les chiens.

_Grrr!

_Sanji arrête! Tu ne veux qu'en même pas que Zoro t'attaque.

_Allez Marimo,fais encore le chien... ».

Sanji ne pût dire autre chose car Zoro,étant de nouveau dans une colère noire,se jeta sur lui en le mordant de part et d'autre sur le corps. Lucci,Kaku et Nami eurent beaucoup de mal à faire lâcher la prise de Zoro sur Sanji.

Le cuistot fut conduis d'urgence à Chopper pour qu'il le soigne. Kaku fut chargé de surveiller Zoro pour pas qu'il recommence.

Les 2 ex-membres du CP9 prirent leur forme animal pour pouvoir mieux surveiller les 2 animaux. Kaku partit de son coter avec Zoro tandis que Lucci allait sous un arbre suivis de près par Luffy.

A peine que le léopard se soit allonger,la queue de celui-ci se fit « attaquer » par la panthère qui était hypnotisé par les mouvements réguliers de la queue de son camarade. Lucci fit exprès de faire de grands mouvements,lorsque Luffy était sur le point d'attraper sa queue,pour faire durer le petit jeu qu'avait lancé la panthère. Cette dernière se lassa vite et préféra sauter sur le léopard le plaquant au sol. Après s'être remis de ses émotions,Lucci essaya de pousser la panthère pour reprendre le dessus. Mais la panthère mit tout son poids sur le léopard l'empêchant ainsi de faire un mouvement.

Lucci n'aimant absolument pas la situation dans laquelle il était,grogna de mécontentement et de colère. Croyant qu'il ait fais une bêtise,Luffy se releva en vitesse pour aller se coucher un peu plus loin,le regard triste et déçus. Lucci ayant compris que Luffy avait mal pris son grognement alla vers lui pour mordiller l'une des oreilles noires. Il finit par s'allonger à coter de l'autre félin tout en continuant ses mordillements. Luffy se lova tout contre son partenaire puis sa tête contre la sienne;soudain,mut par un sentiment bien étrange,Luffy posa une sorte de baiser sur la bouche du léopard. Ce dernier rougit violemment sous sa fourrure ne comprenant pas pourquoi Luffy avait fais ça. La panthère posa sa tête sur l'une des pattes du léopard qui mit la sienne sur celle de son compagnon. Lucci eut un sommeil bien agiter à cause des multiples questions qu'il se posait.

Du coter de Kaku,Zoro était toujours aussi furieux contre le blond,il marchait en rond comme un lion dans une cage. Alors que Zoro passait pour la énième fois devant Kaku celui-ci attrapa dans sa bouche la queue de la girafe verte,il tira légèrement dessus pour avoir l'attention de Zoro. Ce dernier s'arrêta puis regarda dans la direction de l'autre girafe qui lécha le haut du crâne de Zoro faisant fondre la colère de celui-ci. La girafe verte se mit,elle aussi, à lécher timidement le haut du cou de son partenaire.

Après s'être assurer que Zoro n'était plus en colère,Kaku s'allongea sous un arbre. Zoro,peu sûr de lui,avança timidement vers la girafe jaune qui le regardait sans rien dire. C'est avec la peur au ventre qu'il s'allongea contre Kaku,il posa sa tête près de ses pattes ne voulant pas voir la réaction de l'autre. Il fut surpris de voir la tête de son partenaire à coter de la sienne,Zoro pouvait voir dans le regard de Kaku de l'amusement mais surtout une grande tendresse. La plus grande des 2 girafes lova leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre tout en s'ombrant dans un sommeil réparateur. Zoro s'endormit heureux et le cœur légé.

La nuit tomba très rapidement sur Water Seven,tous les occupants du bâtiment purent mériter une bonne nuit de sommeille après une journée riche en émotions.

OoOoOoO

_Eh voilà,un autre chapitre dans la même semaine. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre._


	6. Where is Zoro? Zoro is in a cage?

_Bonjour tous le monde. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir et j'espère que les prochains chapitres vont autant vous plaire que les précédents. Je vous préviens tous de suite que les 2 chapitres qui vont suivre sont principalement sur le couple Kaku/Zoro et rien qu'avec le titre du chapitre vous allez comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne lecture._

OoOoOoO

**Where is Zoro? Zoro is in a...cage?**

Kaku se réveilla seul,il redevint humain puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant les têtes de zombies de ses camarades,ces derniers le fusilières du regard ne voyant absolument pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Kaku s'installa près de Lucci pour commencer à manger. Il demanda à son camarade s'il n'avait pas vu Zoro,Lucci lui expliqua qu'il venait de finir de manger et qu'il était partis se promener.

Il aida Sanji à faire la vaisselle tandis que les autres partaient à leur occupation. Le cuistot lui proposa d'aller faire les courses avec lui ce qu'il accepta volontiers.

Ils partirent peu après avoir finir la vaisselle accompagner de Nami,Chopper et Robin qui voulaient acheter certaines choses. Ils allèrent acheter des livres pour Chopper et Robin,puis de nombreux vêtements pour Nami et durent transporter Sanji,jusqu'au marché,qui était tombé dans les vapes à cause d'une grande perte de sang nasale.

Il y avait énormément de monde ce jour-ci. Ils se perdaient souvent dans la foule,se bousculant les un aux autres pour pouvoir avancer. Une fois leurs achats terminés,ils retournèrent au bâtiment jouant à nouveau des coudes pour passer. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés,Chopper s'écroula par terre complètement épuiser. Ils rangèrent leurs achats puis partirent chacun de leur coter.

Kaku chercha Zoro dans la cour mais ne le trouvant pas,il alla demander à Lucci qui jouait avec Luffy s'il n'avait pas vu Zoro. Il s'attrista à la réponse de son ami,il partit poser la même question à Chimney qui lui répondit la même chose que l'homme-léopard. Il décida d'attendre jusqu'en début d'après-midi avant de partir à sa recherche. Ne le voyant toujours pas arriver,il en informa ses camarades qui commençaient eux aussi à s'inquiéter pour Zoro. Ils firent 2 équipes de 4 pour retrouver Zoro;ainsi Lucci,Kaku,Luffy et Robin cherchaient sur les côtes tandis que Nami,Franky,Sanji et Chopper cherchaient dans la ville.

Le deuxième groupe fouilla toute la ville à la recherche d'indices menant à Zoro,ils passèrent et repassèrent plusieurs fois dans les même rues. Ils inspectèrent tout les bars de Water Seven,tout les magasins...mais toujours aucun indices. Ils allèrent demander aux charpentiers s'ils n'avaient pas vu une girafe verte,un seul leur dit qu'il avait effectivement vu une girafe qui partait en direction du marché. Les 4 amis retournèrent sur le marché et questionnèrent les commerçants qui leur indiquèrent une nouvelle direction;ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un passant ne leur dise que la girafe,qu'ils cherchaient,avait été capturé par 5 hommes et fut emmené vers la côte. A peine eurent-ils leur nouvelle direction qu'ils se précipitèrent vers la côte.

Le premier groupe n'eut pas autant de chance bien que Kaku ait pris sa forme animal pour voir plus loin. Ils inspectèrent dans les moindres recoins la côte avec une grande patience. Mais plus le temps passait plus Kaku avait peur qu'il soit arriver quelque chose grave à Zoro. Il avait beau se dire qu'il allait sûrement bien et qu'ils allaient vite le retrouve mais au fond de lui c'était la total panique,même son démon était paniqué. Luffy qu'il ne soit pas un chien essayait de trouver une piste en reniflant le sol,malheureusement le sol sentait beaucoup trop la mer.

Ils commençaient à perdre espoir lorsque les autres les rejoignirent et leur dirent ce qu'ils savaient et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils cherchèrent de nouveau Zoro,ils ratissèrent toute la côte à une vitesse hallucinante. Le temps pressait,qui sait ce que ces hommes seraient capables de faire à Zoro. Vont-ils le vendre,le torturer ou pire le tuer? Cette simple question mettait tout les membres du groupe dans une inquiétude inimaginable.

Les minutes défilèrent les une après les autres,ils allaient entamer une nouvelle recherche sur une seconde côte lorsqu'ils virent une girafe verte dans une cage,cette dernière était entourée de plusieurs hommes. Le groupe d'amis reconnurent facilement Zoro,ce dernier s'était fais capturer par des brigands qui avaient sûrement l'intention de le vendre car ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir une girafe verte.

En voyant Zoro dans cette cage et avec des chaînes autour de son corps et de son cou,le sang de Kaku ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Son inquiétude se transforma en une rage incontrôlable,son démon prit le contrôle de son corps ayant l'intention de tuer ces humains qui avaient osés s'en prendre à son compagnon. L'air autour du démon devenait suffocante,on pouvait voir une aura noire autour de lui montrant ainsi l'étendu de sa fureur.

OoOoOoO

Zoro se demandait comment il avait réussis à se retrouver dans cette situation. Il avait juste voulu faire une promenade et comme d'habitude il s'était perdu dans la ville.

Il était tombé sur ces hommes dans une ruelle par pur hasard. Il s'était retourné pour continuer son chemin lorsqu'il sentit autour de son cou une chaîne,ces hommes l'avaient tiré vers la côte pour le mettre ensuite dans cette cage.

« _J'espère que les autres ont remarqué ma disparition et qu'ils vont venir me chercher _»pensa-t-il.

Les hommes s'étaient rassemblés autour de la cage est commencèrent à discuter:

« On a tiré le gros lot les gars.

_Ouais! Je me demande combien vaux une girafe comme celle-là?

_Je dirais un bon paquet de Berrys.

_Tu vas nous rapporter gros toi. C'est une chance pour nous mais pas pour toi.

_Tu es débile de parler à un animal,vieux!

_Oh! La ferme toi,je parle à qui je veux! Même si c'est un animal ».

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler lorsqu'ils furent attirés par un groupe un peu plus loin de leur position. Ils furent effrayes en voyant une girafe,dans l'autre groupe,qui avait l'air extrêmement en colère et que cette colère leur était destinée. L'autre girafe avança dans leur direction tandis qu'ils reculaient prudemment.

OoOoOoO

_Plutôt court comme chapitre mais bon j'espère que ça vous a plu. On se retrouve pour la suite._


	7. Fureur et réconfort

_Bonjour tous le monde,comme vous l'avez tous remarquer ce n'est pas parce que Zoro est une girafe qu'il n'a pas perdu son sens de l'orientation (bah oui,sinon c'est plus Zoro^^). Je vous laisse découvrir ce qui va arriver aux brigands. Bonne lecture._

OoOoOoO

**Fureur et réconfort**

Le démon de Kaku ne pouvait plus se contenir,ils s'en étaient pris à son compagnon et ils ne sortiraient pas indemne. En moins d'une seconde,il se retrouva entre la cage et les brigands.

La girafe attrapa l'un des gars par le col et le projecta dans un roche. Les autres brigands attaquèrent ensemble Kaku mais ils furent repoussés par celui-ci d'un coup de cou. Il piétina le brigand le plus proche et mordit un seconde à l'épaule,il le souleva puis le balança dans la mer. Il donna de puissants coups de cornes dans les fesses et le dos de 3 autres brigands,leur explosant ainsi les os. L'un des gars attaqua la girafe par derrière mais il reçut un coup de sabot en plein dans la tête. Le démon acheva une grande partie des brigands mais il en laissa un pour qu'il ouvre la cage.

Le dernier survivant comprenant ce que voulait la girafe ouvrit,en tremblant, la cage et libéra Zoro de ses chaînes. Il prit ensuite la fuite à cause du regard haineux du démon girafe.

Zoro sortit prudemment de la cage,il recula un peu en voyant le regard de Kaku mais celui-ci en voyant qu'il faisait peur à son compagnon se calma un peu. Kaku entraîna Zoro à sa suite pour rentrer au bâtiment,suivis des autres.

Une fois arrivée,il l'emmena dans leur coin pour être tranquille. Chopper voulut voir si Zoro allait bien mais il fut arrêter par Kaku qui frappait violemment le sol dans sa direction. Le petit renne retourna auprès des autres qui racontaient ce qu'il s'était passé à Kokoro.

Kaku,lui,vérifia lui-même si Zoro allait bien mais à part les marques qu'avaient laissées les chaînes il ne trouva rien. N'aimant pas être pris pour un sucre,Zoro grogna légèrement,cela suffit pour que Kaku arrête son inspection.

La plus grande girafe se coucha près de la seconde puis posa sa tête entre les cornes de la plus petite. Sa queue s'enroula autour de celle verte de son compagnon tandis qu'il lécha le dessus de la tête de la petite girafe. Cette dernière avait non-seulement une odeur de menthe mais également le goût de la menthe. Le démon de Kaku rendit le contrôle à son hôte une fois bien rassurer de la présence de Zoro. La girafe verte se retourna pour lécher le cou de l'autre girafe,le goût du caramel sur sa langue le calmait grandement. Zoro poussa un petit gémissement de confort lorsque Kaku mordilla l'une de ses oreilles,il se vengea en allant mordiller l'une des cornes de la girafe jaune lui faisant pousser un petit gémissement.

« Je t'interdis de sortir d'ici tous seul,lui dit Kaku.

_Hmm.

_J'ai pas envie que tu te perdes encore dans les rues et encore moins que tu te retrouves encore dans cette situation.

_Pardon,s'excusa Zoro.

_C'est pas de ta faute petite tête.

_Eh!

_Je ne dis que la vérité ».

Zoro le regarda puis posa rapidement sa bouche sur celle de son vis-à-vis,celui-ci était tellement surpris qu'il resta figer pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'il revint sur terre,il vit que Zoro s'était endormi,il reposa sa tête sur la sienne pour finalement s'endormir bercer par la respiration de son compagnon.

Sanji sortit pour leur apporter le repas mais il fit demi-tour en voyant les 2 girafes enlacées. Il informa les autres qu'il ne fallait pas les déranger,que Kaku s'occupait parfaitement bien de Zoro et que ce dernier ne risquait rien.

Ils allèrent se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain mais Lucci dut se « battre » avec Luffy pour garder son lit. La panthère n'ayant pas dis son dernier mot sauta sur le pauvre Lucci,l'écrasant ainsi de tout son poids. C'est avec un poids sur tout son corps et le tenant au chaud que Lucci réussit à s'endormir.

OoOoOoO

_Chapitre très court,j'ai honte. Le prochain sera plus long je vous le promets._


	8. Accidents et révélation

_Me revoilà avec la suite,c'est mon tout premier lemon donc dites moi si c'est bien ou pas. Bonne lecture et bonne journée._

OoOoOoO

**Accidents et révélation**

Sous les regards de chiens battus de Luffy et Zoro,les 2 ex-membres du CP9 les emmenèrent avec eux sur le chantier. Les charpentiers grommelèrent pour la forme mais en réalité ils acceptaient la présence des 2 animaux.

Zoro aida à transporter de lourdes charges sur le chantier tandis que Luffy fut utilisé comme contre poids pour certaines taches. Durant son travail,Luffy repensa aux moments qu'il avait passé avec Lucci,dès qu'il pensa à lui les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait,si ce n'était pas une maladie qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être? Soudain,il se rappela d'une phrase que lui avait dis son grand-père quand il était tout petit,une phrase disant que l'amour peut tomber sur n'importe qui,n'importe où et n'importe quand. Était-ce ça? Est-ce qu'il était tombé amoureux de Lucci en si peu de temps? Son cœur répondit à sa place en s'accélérant encore plus. Oui,il était bien amoureux de Lucci. Mais maintenant il y avait une nouvelle question dans sa tête,comment allait-il le lui dire? Il pensa pendant un certain temps sur le comment il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Zoro,lui,se demandait du pourquoi il avait agis bizarrement avec Kaku. Il savait déjà qu'il était tombé sous le charme de l'ex-membre du CP9 lorsqu'il l'avait vu sur le Vogue Merry mais de là à agir de cette façon. Depuis qu'il est dans ce corps de girafe il agitait de façon étrange;peut-être que c'était son instinct animal qui prenait le dessus lorsqu'il était proche de Kaku;non,quand ils étaient à Enies Lobby,il l'avait voulu ce contacte entre Kaku et lui. Il pensa à un moins de lui dire ses sentiments pendant qu'il travaillait.

Durant la matinée,il y eut plusieurs accidents plus ou moins grave pour certains. Quelques charpentiers furent emmenés d'urgence à l'hôpital,d'autres eurent plus de chance et évitèrent de justesse ce qui leur tombait dessus. Zoro avait failli se faire gravement blesser par des poutres métalliques,Luffy réussit de justesse à éviter une chute mortelle,Kaku esquiva des planches en bois tandis que Lucci évita un éboulement de briques. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour les charpentiers,quelqu'un essayait par tout les moyens de blesser de le maximum de personne sur le chantier.

Ils continuèrent de travailler en faisant comme si rien ne c'était passer mais cherchèrent discrètement le fautif de ces accidents. Ce n'est quand fin de journée que le coupable s'attaqua de nouveau à Lucci,celui-ci réussit à sens tirer grâce à Luffy qui s'était jeté sur lui pour le protéger. Kaku réussit à attraper le coupable,qui tentait de s'enfuir,et lui mit une bonne raclé,il le confia aux charpentiers avant de partir. Luffy ne lâcha pas Lucci durant tout le trajet vers le bâtiment,il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive une autre catastrophe.

Après avoir manger le dîner,Kaku retourna dehors pour rejoindre Zoro tandis que Lucci allait se coucher suivis de Luffy. Luffy attendit que Lucci soit allonger pour monté sur le lit et se couché sur l'homme-léopard. Il le regarda puis sans s'en rendre compte,il lui dit:

« Je t'aime ».

Luffy lui dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il lui arrive quelque chose car il ne le supporterait pas. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire,Luffy plaqua son visage contre le torse de son compagnon;Lucci revenant à la réalité,il sourit devant la réaction de la panthère,ainsi Luffy partageait les même sentiments que lui. Soudain,dans un petit « pouf » et un petit nuage de fumée,la panthère noire se transforma en un garçon totalement nu. Lucci caressa tendrement les cheveux de Luffy puis remonta le visage,légèrement rouge,de celui-ci et prononça à quelques millimètres de sa bouche:

« Moi aussi ».

Lucci l'embrassa tendrement prenant tout son temps,Luffy y répondit timidement mais le désir prit vite le dessus. Lucci mordilla la lèvre inférieur,de son compagnon,dans une demande silencieuse qui lui fut accordé;leurs langues s'enlacèrent,se découvraient,se goûtaient. Lucci inversa leur position pour se retrouver au-dessus du chapeau de paille,il enleva son t-shirt puis repartie retrouver cette bouche qu'il aimait déjà tant. Luffy passa ses bras autour du cou de son amour pour le rapprocher encore plus.

Lucci relâcha ses lèvres pour partir à la découverte de son corps. Il alla mordiller son cou,laissa des baisers ardeurs sur les clavicules jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il se fit un honneur de les honorés. Il en prit un dans sa bouche,le mordilla,le lécha,pour le faire devenir encore plus rouge et dure;il fit passé le même traitement à son jumeau,les gémissement que produisaient Luffy lui firent comprendre que le traitement était grandement apprécié. Il continua son exploration sur le ventre de son pirate,goûtant sa peau devenue légèrement salé par la sueur. Il embrassa son nombril puis y passa sa langue mimant l'acte à venir.

Il descendit encore plus bas atteignant l'objet de ses désirs,il le lécha sur toute la longueur avant de le prendre en bouche et d'entamer des va-et-viens faisant miauler de plaisir son Luffy,sous la décharge de plaisir le mugiwara s'accrocha fermement aux draps rendant ses phalanges blanches. Sentir son sexe dans la bouche de l'homme au-dessus de lui le faisait pousser des sons qu'il n'aurait jamais cru capable d'émettre. Luffy bougea son bassin pour avoir plus de sensations,sentant qu'il allait venir Lucci arrêta son activité,sous les gémissements mécontents de Luffy. L'homme-léopard enleva précipitamment le reste de ses vêtements puis embrassa avec ardeur son amant,il colla leurs corps faisant rencontrer leurs 2 sexes,les faisant gémir au même moment. Lucci bougea son bassin contre celui de Luffy pour entendre les doux sons qui sortaient de la bouche de son pirate.

« Ah...ah...plus...Lucci...plus.

_Tous de suite,chaton ».

Lucci humidifia 3 de ses doigts puis les dirigea vers la zone encore vierge de son amour;il en enfonça un premier qui provoqua une légère gêne pour Luffy. Il en enfonça un second tandis qu'il s'attaquait de nouveau aux tétons rougis par le plaisir,il attendit que Luffy se détende avant de faire de léger va-et-viens ainsi que des mouvements de ciseaux. Il enfonça le dernier doigt qui provoqua un petit cri de douleur,il attendit que Luffy se calme avant de reprendre les mouvements. Une fois bien préparer,Lucci retira ses doigts avant de se positionner devant l'entrée de son amant. Il s'enfonça doucement dans l'entrée serrée de son chaton pour lui provoquer le moins de douleur possible,s'arrêtant pour que son compagnon s'habitue à la présence en lui. Il s'arrêta de nouveau lorsqu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur de lui;après un moment,il commença de lents va-et-viens qui devinrent de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus puissants,touchant de plein fouet la prostate de Luffy. Ce dernier ne poussait plus des gémissements mais des cris de pur plaisir,criant le prénom de son amour à chaque fois qu'il touchait cette endroit qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Luffy entoura les épaules de Lucci pour avoir plus de contacte avec lui;sentant les parois de Luffy se resserrées autour de son sexe,il augmenta la vitesse et la force de ses va-et-viens et masturba le sexe de son petit-ami. Ce traitement eut raison du jeune pirate qui se déversa entre eux,en poussant dans un hurlement le prénom de son amant,tandis que celui-ci émit un grognement de plaisir en se déversant sa semence au plus profond du corps sous lui.

Ils reprirent leurs esprits ainsi que leurs souffles,Lucci se retira puis les essuya du sperme avec son t-shirt qu'il balança plus loin après avoir finis. Il s'allongea à coter de Luffy qui vint se lover dans ses bras,l'homme-léopard les couvrit du drap avant de s'endormir,tenant posséssivement son Luffy contre lui.

OoOoOoO

_Alors,verdict? On se retrouve pour la suite._


	9. L'arrivée du grandpère

_Bonjour,tous le monde. L'avant avant-dernier chapitre(et oui je sais,c'est dommage). Allez,j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse découvrir la suite._

OoOoOoO

**L'arrivée du grand-père**

Luffy se réveilla avec un mal de dos et eut encore plus mal lorsqu'il s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il se dirigea,en titubant,vers la salle de bain où il se lava et s'habilla en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller la douleur dans ses reins. Il alla dans la salle à manger où il vit tous le monde,sauf Kaku et Zoro,il s'assit à coter de Lucci qui l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour. Luffy pensa qu'il avait sûrement dû dire à ses nakamas qu'il était redevenu un humain puisqu'ils faisaient comme si c'était normal et que rien ne c'était passer. Il commença à manger tout ce qui était à porter de main,volant la nourriture d'Usopp et de Chopper.

Sanji partit dehors pour aller chercher les 2 absents. Ceux qui étaient dans le bâtiment purent entendre un cri d'horreur provenant de l'extérieur:

« BORDEL LES GARS,VOUS POUVIEZ PAS FAIRE CA AILLEUR. LES CHAMBRES CA EXISTE! ».

Le cuisinier entra dans le salle à manger rouge vif,ils comprirent tous,sauf Luffy,Usopp et Chopper,ce qu'avait pu provoquer la gêne de Sanji.

Kaku et Zoro mirent plusieurs minutes à rejoindre les autres. L'homme-girafe s'assit à coter de son collègue,ce dernier lui demanda taquin:

« Bah alors,qu'est-ce que vous avez fais dehors?

_A ton avis? Je te signale qu'on vous a entendu depuis dehors. Eh vu ce que m'a dis Zoro,j'ai pas pu rester sage.

_Laisses moi deviner,il ta dit qu'il t'aimait et comme réponse tu lui as sauté dessus.

_Eh toi,tu as sauté sur Luffy car il t'a dis que lui aussi t'aimait ».

Après avoir finis le petit-déjeuner,ils partirent faire divers choses,à part Luffy qui s'endormit à table mais continuait à manger. Nami discuta avec Kokoro tandis que Zoro faisait des pompes avec Kaku et Chopper sur son dos,Robin lit un livre près de Luffy,Sanji resta dans la cuisine et Lucci regarda le journal. Entre temps,Franky était venu leur annoncer qu'il construisait le bateau de ses rêves et qu'il souhaitait leur offrir,c'est dans une immense joie que les mugiwaras acceptèrent l'offre.

Ils furent interrompus par l'explosion de l'un des murs du bâtiment. Un homme entra dans la salle par le trou dans le mur,il était en tenue de marine et portait un masque de chien. Il repéra très vite Luffy et s'élança vers lui à une vitesse hallucinante,lorsque Luffy fut à porter de main,l'homme le frappa,sur le crâne,avec un puissant coup de poing,le réveillant d'un seul coup. Sous les yeux horrifiés des autres,l'homme enleva son masque tout en se plaignant que Luffy se faisait trop remarquer ces temps-ci tandis que le capitaine des mugiwaras prononçait l'identité de l'homme en face de lui.

« Le grand-père de Luffy...est un Vice-Amiral! »s'écrièrent les compagnons du chapeau de paille.

Le grand-père continua à se plaindre de son petit-fils,les occupants de la pièce purent entendre des personnes parlées à l'extérieur,ils surent qu'il s'agissait des hommes du Vice-Amiral. La révélation de l'identité du grand-père de Luffy fit en véritable choc pour tous le monde,Luffy leur ordonna même de ne pas s'approcher de lui ou même de le combattre. Le Vice-Amiral Garp le gronda comme quoi ce qu'il lui avait fais c'était pour le faire devenir un homme fort et pour qu'il soit l'un des meilleurs membres de la Marine au lieu d'être un vulgaire pirate et que ça était la faute de Shanks le Roux. Bien sûr,Luffy n'étant pas d'accord avec lui commença à se disputer avec son grand-père. Ils allaient en venir aux mains lorsqu'ils s'endormirent en même temps sous les yeux stupéfaits des autres. Le premier des 2 qui se réveilla fut Garp qui commença à frapper Luffy sous le prétexte que c'était malpoli de dormir lorsque l'on se faisait gronder. Les cris de douleurs de Luffy se firent entendre dans tout le bâtiment et sûrement dans tout le jardin. Le sujet de Shanks le Roux fut encore exploité,Garp fit l'erreur de décrire ce qu'était devenu l'ami de Luffy.

Ils furent interrompus par du grabuge provenant de la cour. L'un des hommes de Garp informa le Vice-Amiral qu'une certaine personne provoquait une petite perte des troupes,Garp demanda à 2 des ses soldats d'aller s'occuper du perturbateur. Mais ils ne réussirent pas,Zoro désarma facilement son assaillant tandis que Luffy s'était chargé du second.

« Tu es aussi fort que je l'imaginais. J'en attendais pas moins,déclara celui à la chevelure rose.

_Mm?

_Ça fait longtemps! Luffy! Zoro! Vous me reconnaissez?leur demanda-t-il tout en se relevant.

_Tu es qui?

_C'est moi voyons,Coby. Tu te rappelles?

_Coby? Coby est mon ami mais...mais le Coby que je connais était plus petit.

_C'est ce Coby. Ce Coby pleurnichard et bon à rien.

_AHHH! C'est toi Coby!

_Tu as vachement changer!s'étonna le bretteur.

_Dans mes bras Coby,s'écria Luffy en avançant vers le jeune marine,mais il fut ramené contre un torse. Hein? Lucci! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_...,Lucci resta silencieux mais envoya un regard noir à Coby.

_Euh Lucci! Coby est juste mon ami,rien de plus je te l'assure. Y a personne d'autre à part toi ».

Pour lui prouvé ses paroles,Luffy l'embrassa devant tous le monde. Le grand-père d'abord choqué piqua une crise et était prêt à frapper son petit-fils mais fut arrêté par Coby et l'autre garçon,du nom de Helmeppo. Pour narguer le vielle homme,l'ex-membre du CP9 resserra sa prise sur le garçon qui était dans ses bras.

Plus tard,Garp et ses hommes réparèrent le trou que leur supérieur avait fait. Le Vice-Amiral raconta aux mugiwaras que Luffy était le fils du révolutionnaire Monkey D. Dragon et bien sûr comme c'était quelque chose de top secret,il faillit provoquer un arrêt cardiaque de toutes les personnes présentes. Pendant ce temps,Luffy discutait avec Coby sous l'œil méfiant de son petit-ami.

La Marine partit avant la tomber de la nuit,laissant les mugiwaras se remettre des émotions qu'ils avaient éprouvé durant la journée et c'est avec un immense bonheur qu'ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

OoOoOoO

_On se retrouve pour l'avant-dernier chapitre,sur ceux,bonne journée._


	10. Nouvelles primes,nouveaux nakamas

_Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Oui,je sais on se rapproche de la fin,c'est dommage._

OoOoOoO

**Nouvelles primes,nouveaux nakamas et nouveau bateau**

Quelques jours passèrent après l'apparition du grand-père de Luffy,Nami remarqua que le Log Pose pointait vers le bas. Kokoro lui dit qu'il pointait dans la direction de l'île des Hommes Poissons. Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que les protégés de Franky arrivent et leur montre des affiches de recherches qui leurs étaient destinés.

« Ahahah! Eh les gars,vous avez vu ça! 300 millions de Berry,s'écria Luffy.

_Ouais et Lucci aussi,examina Nami. Pourquoi j'ai que 16 millions de Berry?

_120 millions de Berry,je fais pas le poids contre ta prime Luffy!,déclara Zoro.

_77 millions de Berry...HEIN? POURQUOI JE SUIS LE SEUL A AVOIR UN DESSIN?

_Ahahah,c'est parce que tu es un nul,sourcil en vrille.

_Tu veux te battre tronche de cactus.

_Eh Kaku! Regarde ta prime,ta tête vaut 200 millions de Berry,lui dit Lucci.

_Cool!

_50 Berry...je vaux 50 Berry,s'horrifia le petit renne.

_Oui mais regarde! La prime de Franky est de 44 millions de Berry,Robin de 80 millions de Berry et Shiperking de 30 millions de Berry »lui dit Nami.

La Franky Familly continua de leur parler à propos de leur patron,ils demandèrent au chapeau de paille de bien vouloir prendre dans son équipage leur patron. Luffy leur répondit tout simplement qu'il avait déjà l'intention de le recruter dans l'équipe.

Kokoro emmena l'équipage du chapeau de paille sur les lieux de la construction de bateau. Ils firent leurs valises avant de la suivre vers la zone de construction. Ils furent très heureux de voir le cadeau de Franky,c'était décider il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent Franky et le faire rejoindre le groupe par la force s'il le fallait. Ils mirent en place un piège diabolique avec la Franky Familly pour piégé le cyborg. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires avant d'aller chercher ce cher Franky.

La Franky Familly le trouva devant leur maison,le cyborg se plaignait du fait que ses protégés n'avaient aucun sens de la construction en voyant l'état de la Franky House. Ils l'attaquèrent par surprise,lui volant son slip. Ils se mirent à courir partout dans la ville où ils se le passèrent les un aux autres,l'un des membres passa le slip à l'un des mugiwaras qui le passa à ses camarades. Ils continuèrent tous à faire traverser Franky dans toute la ville jusqu'au bateau dans lequel se trouvait tous l'équipage,Luffy ayant le slip de Franky dans les mains.

Ils débâtèrent pendant un long moment,Robin utilisait la manière forte en « broyant » les bijoux de famille de ce pauvre Franky. C'est suite aux cris de ses protégés et aux propos d'Iceburg,qui lui rappela que son rêve n'était tout à fait réaliser et que le seul moyen de le réaliser était de partir avec eux,que Franky accepta de faire partit de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Il remit son slip puis monta sur le bateau.

Luffy vit qu'il manquait 2 personnes sur le bateau,il regarda sur la côte pour y voir Lucci et Kaku.

« Eh! Lucci! Kaku! On peut savoir ce que vous faites?

_Hein?

_Montez tous de suite sur le bateau,on va pas partir sans vous.

_Mais...

_Kaku! Je te jure que si tu es pas sur le bateau dans moins de 5 minutes,je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses pour te mettre sur le bateau,s'exclama Zoro.

_Je te fais la même chose Lucci! Vous faites partis de l'équipage alors montez,maintenant! ».

Les 2 amis se regardèrent puis montèrent sur le bateau,un sourire ornant leur visage. Soudain,ils entendirent des tires de canons;la Marine était de retour et était bien décidé à ne pas les laisser s'échapper.

OoOoOoO

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même s'il y a pas grand chose de nouveau. On se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic._


	11. Au revoir,Water Seven

_Eh voilà le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic (ne me tapez pas s'il-vous-plait). Bonne lecture et bonne journée. Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews._

OoOoOoO

**Au revoir,Water Seven**

Les mugiwaras couraient dans tout les sens pour pouvoir échapper à la Marine. Le grand-père de Luffy avait bien l'intention de mettre la main sur son petit-fils. Les boulets de canons rataient de très près le nouveau bateau des pirates.

Luffy réussit à énerver son grand-père ce qui provoqua une rafale de boulets de la part du Vice-Amiral. Le bateau avançait doucement dû aux boulets qui le faisaient pencher dangereusement. Ils protégeaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leur nouveau navire. Lucci et Kaku utilisèrent leurs Pieds Ouragans pour attaquer de loin le navire de la Marine. Garp,quant à lui,énerva les 2 hommes-animaux à sa façon. Voulant éviter un bain de sang,Nami envoya,à coups de pieds,Luffy sur Lucci et Zoro sur Kaku ce qui réussis à calmer les 2 nouveaux membres.

« Nami! Ça fais mal!se lamenta Luffy.

_Sâle sorcière! »grommela le bretteur ce qui lui valut un magnifique coup de poing de la navigatrice.

Luffy profita d'une ouverture dans les attaques pour crier à l'intention des charpentiers ses remerciements pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fais pour eux. Chimney vit que la chapeau de paille leur parlait mais de là où elle était,elle n'arriva pas à entendre ce qu'il disait.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent,les mugiwaras furent tellement absorbé dans la lutte qu'ils ne virent pas Usopp venir se poster sur la côte. Ils firent semblant de ne pas l'entendre lorsqu'il les appela,sous les demandes de Zoro,ils ne réagirent que lorsque le tireur d'élite hurla:

« PARDON! ».

Luffy attrapa son ami par la main pour le faire monter sur le bateau,les 2 amis pleurèrent ensemble. Le Vice-Amiral Garp sortit son arme secrète,un gigantesque boulet,qu'il lança sur le bateau à tête de lion. Voyant une immense ombre les recouvrir,les mugiwaras levèrent la tête pour voir l'énorme boulet tombé sur eux.

« LES GARS! SORTEZ NOUS DE LA! cria Nami.

_Long pif! Viens avec moi vite.

_Pour aller où Franky?

_Poses pas de questions,suis moi,déclara le cyborg en emmenant de force Usopp.

_ON VA TOUS MOURIR!

_Ne dis pas ça Chopper,ça porte malheur,répliqua le cuistot.

_AH! Lucci! J'ai peur!s'écria le capitaine en se lovant contre le torse de son petit-ami.

_FRANKY! GROUILLE TOI! »cria de nouveau la navigatrice.

Alors que l'énorme boulet était sur le point de les écraser,le bateau s'envola,dans une grande détonation,dans le ciel;échappant à la vue des marines. Tandis que le bateau continuait sa course dans les airs,l'équipage sentit comme une impression de déjà vu;Franky leur expliqua que l'âme de leur ancien bateau était à l'intérieur de ce bateau mais qu'il était beaucoup plus fort que le premier et cachait plusieurs choses. Ils débâtèrent pour savoir quel serait le nom du bateau. Kaku les informa qu'Iceburg avait voulu l'appeler Thousand Sunny,ils trouvèrent que le nom était parfait pour le navire. Luffy se posta sur la tête de lion puis cria aussi fort qu'il le pouvait:

« EN AVANT POUR L'AVENTURE,THOUSAND SUNNY! ».

OoOoOoO

_Fic terminer,c'est un peu trop court pour un épilogue. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ma fic du début jusqu'à la fin. Peut-être qu'un jour y aura une suite à cette fic mais donnez moi des idées pour en faire une,cela m'aiderai grandement. Au revoir._


End file.
